


10 music drabbles

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. All the drabbles were written during the actual length of the songs (randomly chosen by my player), so they are not so elaborated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 music drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 8 songs are in English, #7 is in German and #8 is in medieval French. Click on the titles to listen to the songs, although some YT links might not be working in your country. 
> 
> Posted back in June 2011 on livejournal.

[ ** 1\.  ** ** Forest ** ** – System of a Down  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgP_2zf0NV8)

 

Dominic wiped his sweaty forehead. Damn, the jungle was suffocating, the heat unbearable. His shirt was effectively glued to his damp skin and the dirty blonde locks clung heavily to his skin due to the high level of humidity.

 

He cut his way with his sword, but the adventurer stepped into a well-disguised trap and found himself hanging upside down in the air. He cursed bitterly as blood rushed to his head.

 

After a while, leaves rustled, signaling the arrival of some kind of creature. It could be a dangerous animal…he should stay silent…

 

“Well, hello there, my child,” a nicely dressed young man greeted Dominic with a hungry and sly smile.

 

[**2\. Secret Hideaway – Deine Lakaien**  ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bFL1PvAnF0)

 

Everybody was wearing white, he noted, but their smiles hid a dark secret.

 

Moss was scraped off a stone wall and two heavy doors opened in front of Matthew, who gasped at the majestic sight. It was the Secret Hideaway of the White Monks. His steps echoed in the huge hall and he felt quite impure in the surrounding whiteness.

 

His companions encouraged him with kind smiles and led him to the Throne Salon. There, behind white plush curtains, stood their chief – the powerful and very intelligent Mr. Howard, a true legend in the outer world.

“We welcome you to the Secret Hideaway, Mr. Bellamy.” 

A pleasant voice rang clearly in the hall and Matthew watched as a handsome blonde man stepped up to him with knowing eyes.

 

[ ** 3\. I Belong to You (Mon Coeur S’Ouvre A Ta Voix) – Muse  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1p8o7x2o1o)

 

I’m so, so nervous about the party! Everything was organised to please him, my secret passion, Dominic…there he is; he enters the salon in the company of elegant women and they laugh lightly. The atmosphere is wonderful; luckily, my nervousness didn’t affect the good mood of my guests.

 

“It’s time.”

 

I step to the white piano and play my newest song. I watch Dominic from the corner of my eye and at first he continues chatting, but then…he watches me with hungry eyes. My voice falters a bit at the French part; after all, I don’t speak the language very well!

 

Everybody listens with admiration, but I’m afraid to look in his direction, so I play with a blush tinting my cheeks. I stay on my stool for an eternity, until all the guests are gone.

 

 

The moon is my only companion. I drink some champagne and then there’s a kiss pressed to my neck and arms wrap around my waist…

 

 

_“Dominic…”_

 

[ ** 4\. Killing Birds – Chris Cornell  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffeZhwnlHos)

 

The mysterious man was sat on his porch, smoking peacefully. His eager eyes flashed with excitement as another figure appeared. However, this other man wasn’t happy at all; his legs were weak, therefore he fell on his hands. He didn’t even try to get up, he just continued whining and sobbing, as if someone could hear him in the desert.

 

No one. He was alone. He cried out:

 

“Matthew, what have you done to me, what have I become?!”

 

Matthew got up from his comfortable position and walked confidently to his friend. He kneeled and patted the heaving body:

 

“There, there, Dominic. You have to love the murderer I become. I ‘killed’ you and I know that you loved it, so there’s no point in hiding. I don’t need any trap to catch you. Your eyes can beg, but I’m just doing my job.”

 

[ ** 5\. Miss You Less, See You More – Faithless  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sm7g5h1WjA)

 

The streets were empty, but Dominic didn’t care. Lights of the restless city fed his adrenaline and made him go farther and farther.

 

‘ _Reach the city of the heart…oh wait, the heart of the city. That’s what Matt said, he said he would wait for me in that place,’_ he thought and an optimistic smile tugged at his full lips.

 

He felt like dancing and shouting with joy, not caring about the sleeping people.

 

 

_‘Come on, how could they sleep during such a beautiful night?’_

 

The plush black sky held the thin, golden moon and he thought he heard Matt’s giggle nearby.

 

 

_‘He’s close.’_

 

[ ** 6\. Lotus Flower – Radiohead  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR1yc-2-_ek)

 

Matt’s hands ran down a perfectly shaped back. The skin was so soft and smelled so warm and familiar – it was the perfume of Dominic, the perfume of love.

 

The pale, exploring fingers went back to a tense neck and they danced on it until the lazy body grunted with pleasure as the knots were massaged away. Then, the curious fingers dared to enter a jungle of blonde locks and Matt was dazzled by the unworldly colour and texture. His nails scratched the sensitive scalp and moans of pleasure flew into the air.

 

Drops of sweat formed on Matt’s forehead; the atmosphere was growing hotter, yet he still pressed his excited body to Dominic’s and he wasn’t surprised to find him as aroused as he was.

 

[ ** 7\. Königin aus Eis – Alexander Veljanov  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjlLuGu1lYU)

 

The newest top model was walking with confident steps on the slippery catwalk. His clothes couldn’t be tighter.

 

“Take a shot, son,” the journalist instructed the young and inexperienced photographer.

 

Matthew looked in the objective and gasped at the exuberance the model possessed. _‘Natural charm or just an illusion?’_ Matthew asked himself, and as if on cue, the model, alias Dominique Howard, looked into his eyes and winked at him with a wild and mischievous smile playing on his lips.

 

Then he turned away and the magic of the grey eyes couldn’t have affected Matthew anymore, yet he still trembled and gulped with confusion.

 

 _‘What has just happened?’_ he asked himself.

 

[ ** 8\. Seigneurs, Sachiez – Estampie ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0zbF5mlvL8)

 

Dominic, the brave knight, entered the holy church and stopped in front of the altar. He needed help from God if he wanted to win the battle. After silent prayers, a feeling of relief and happiness filled his heart. He kissed the cross pendant hanging from his necklace and looked gratefully at the colourful rose window. Something told him that he would return to this little church.

 

There was a servant of God igniting the candles in the church and as Dominic passed in his heavy armour, he nodded when the monk suddenly turned to face him.

 

Under the cloak, a pair of lively and expressive blue eyes bore into his and a small mouth whispered its blessing…

 

Dominic felt the need to bow and he left the house of God with a surprising feeling swirling in his stomach.

 

[ ** 9\. Moonlight – Kamelot  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nI1_u4Qj8Yc)

 

The king sat at his window, dark worries painting a frown on his face. He’d never seen the sea so rebellious and restless. Waves were growing terrifyingly high and he still couldn’t see the ship he was looking for. His golden tufts were dampened and his trembling fingers raked through them nervously.

 

But then…the moonlight, the holy, pure moonlight fell on a far object…it was like a celestial sign and King Dominic’s heart leaped with joy. His most precious man, Captain Bellamy, was still alive! He knew that the brave young man would always survive.

 

He couldn’t stop from running down the stone stairs and he arrived in time as a very exhausted captain put his feet on the so-desired land.

 

“Your Highness,” Matthew whispered reverently as he kneeled in front of his king.

 

“Matthew!” The king ran up to him and embraced him tightly, and the captain put his head on the strong shoulder and hugging Dominic back.

 

He wanted to protest at first, because his clothes were soaked, but an emotional voice interrupted him:

 

“You’re safe, dear Matthew, I was so worried!” Matthew smiled silently and squeezed the warm fingers that laced with his.

 

[ ** 10\. Must Get Out – Maroon 5  ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d-Emu7h_nA)

 

I see him every day sitting lonely at that table in the corner. He’s always so pensive and he writes and reads a lot. I don’t know what he’s doing, but I think he is a good and honest man.

 

The next day, I notice as a paper accidentally falls from his desk and his vigilant blue eyes didn’t notice it. Sneakily, I go to his table and when pretending to tie my shoelaces, I steal the paper as if it was a piece of gold.

 

I read his elegant handwriting and I feel like a bird flying, even though I’m lying on my bed, my eyes filled with nostalgia and a craving for his amazing personality.

 

_I want his poetry…_

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #9 was expanded into a short story. [CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104678).


End file.
